Come Watch
by Dark'nLightAngel
Summary: Renesmee is already making secret phone calls, and Edward's refusing to tune his ability to figure out what her simple words to Jacob Black mean...Drabble. Rated T for uncertainty.


Okay. So, I just finished reading the series, and I decided I wanted to give writing for this fandom a shot. Something simple, though, to start off with. I hope you like it! Review and lemme know, okie?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

"Bella..." Edward groaned softly, rolling off his wife to shoot an annoyed glare towards the front of their quaint little cottage. Or rather, at the wall that divided their room from their daughter's.

Renesmee had hit a _stage_. One where she liked to snag her parent's cell phone and call her favorite wolf, right before the sun rose, for some unfathomable reason. It had just barely started, and she wouldn't tell either of her parents why she did this.

It had only been a few months since Jacob had stopped sleeping in the forest just outside the cottage and had moved back in with his father down in La Push. Immediately Nessie had started her little trend of calling Jacob, right before the sun started to rise. If Bella and Edward actually slept, they may have continued on for a long while completely unaware of this fact.

As it were, they didn't. At first, Bella had been amused by this strange quirk her daughter had showed, and managed to calm her husband's reaction to it. Now they both felt it was starting to get a bit ridiculous. There were only so many hours of the night for them to share, and Edward could hear the softly spoken words of their daughter. Short and sweet, 'Come watch'. Neither of them knew what she meant by this, and it was the only thing she ever said to Jacob when these phone calls took place. 'Come watch'.

Bella sighed softly, frustrated that Edward was letting it get to him so much, "She'll go back to sleep soon. Do you always have to stop when this happens?"

"She's already calling him, though! In the middle of the night! She's still too young for that kind of behavior. Calling and asking the mutt to come over." The aristocrat vampire replied, distress clear in his tone as his wife rolled over on top of him.

"If it worries you so much why don't you just read her mind and figure out what she means?" Bella asked, slightly exasperated. She knew they had forever, but currently she didn't want to be patient.

"Because I should start early on respecting her pri---"

"Edward Cullen, either listen and find out what's up to satiate your worries right now or get over it and stop torturing me like this. She probably wants him to watch the sunrise or something. She's still little." The newborn female vampire stated, glaring down at her husband, "I doubt there's anything corrupt to this little obsession."

"She should be sleeping..." Edward mumbled, oblivious to just how much he was irritating his wife.

"And she'll go right back to sleep, you know that. Now tell me, were you bored or are you simply determined to dance with insanity?" Because Bella was sure he was going to drive her to it if this became a nightly ritual conversation. Forever was a long time to have to deal with _that_.

Chuckling softly, Edward reached up to pull her down into a kiss, smiling. "So much for super self-control, hm?"

"Mm...Shut up." Bella murmured against his lips, both listening as their daughter's phone call ended, her breathing slowly slipped back into a peaceful rhythm. "You know, if you want to respect our _child_'s privacy, then we could always ask Jacob."

A soft hum of response as Edward thought on that, before flipping them over again, "Maybe I will. But now, we still have a few hours to ourselves..."

Meanwhile, down in La Push, Jacob Black was sitting outside, watching the sun rise and listening quietly to the sound of soft and peaceful breathing coming from the other end of his cell. A small smile played on his lips in amusement to the background conversation between his friends. He would have to remember to be careful about not answering their questions, especially around Edward. He would have to think of something else.

It would definitely excite things for a little bit. Nessi would probably get a kick out of making it their own little secret.


End file.
